Daemonia Deuxième Arc: Isatis
by Akira Makkuro
Summary: Suite de Libéré. "Nous étions le 27 août 1977 et l'une des dernières volontés de Maximilien était qu'Axel fasse sa 7ème année à Poudlard..."
1. Notes de l'auteur

**Titre :** Daemonia – Deuxième Arc - Isatis

**Auteur :** Akira Makkuro

**Notes de l'auteur :** Me revoilà avec la suite de Daemonia ! Il s'avère que j'ai commencé à écrire dès la fin de mes examens, ce qui me permet de vous offrir le début du deuxième arc un peu plus que prévu.

Je rappelle que _Daemonia_ sera écrit en trois arcs, le premier étant le plus court (du moins, je pense) avec 21 chapitres. Le deuxième en comportera très certainement le double.

Premier Arc : Libéré

Deuxième Arc : Isatis

Troisième Arc : Réalité

A savoir que le titre du troisième arc n'est pas encore totalement fixé. L'histoire est née d'un rêve et de quelques dessins, vous y trouverez le fruit des délires de mon imagination, aussi les risques de OOC sont présents. Vous êtes donc prévenus.

Ensuite, tous les personnages que vous reconnaitrez, de même que les lieux qui vous sont familiers sont de J.K. ROWLING. Le reste m'appartient et vous serez gentils de me les laisser. J'y tiens énormément.

Pour finir, je publierai des petits chapitres, contrairement à mes fics précédentes. Ceci est avant tout dans un souci de publication. Plus j'écris de longs pavés, moins je publie. Alors autant écrit un peu moins à chaque fois mais que vous en ayez un bout plus régulièrement. La parution du deuxième arc devrait être relativement régulière puisque j'ai déjà commencer à l'écrire. J'espère finir au moins le deuxième arc cet été.

Voila. Tout est dit. Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaira.

PS : les reviews sont les bienvenues, vos commentaires, critiques et idées sont ce qui me fait évoluer.


	2. Chapitre Un: Problèmes et perspectives

**Chapitre Un : Problèmes et perspectives**

Harry reprit doucement conscience sous l'action d'une fraîche humidité sur son front. Il papillonna rapidement des yeux avant de faire le point sur sa vision. Un homme d'environs quatre-vingt ans lui bassinait le front, un sourire bienveillant qui brillait jusque dans ses yeux gris-bleu.

« Te revoilà parmi les vivants, Changeur. » Sa voix était douce et amusée. « On peut dire que tu m'as fait une sacrée surprise en arrivant juste à côté de mon chaudron. »

« Votre chaudron ? »

« Bien sûr, dans les cachots. N'était-ce pas là ta destination ? »

« … Pas vraiment… Excusez-moi mais, qui êtes-vous ? »

« Ah. Je vois. Tu as l'air perdu, Changeur. Je suis Maximilien Isatis, et nous sommes le 01 juillet 1977 si tu veux tout savoir. »

« Juillet 1977 ! » s'exclama le Lié en se redressant vivement sur la couche. Un vertige le prit aussitôt et le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller avant de fermer les yeux. « Draco Malfoy, je vais te tuer ! »

Il fallut deux jours à Harry pour récupérer, et il les passa à maudire le dernier des Malfoy avec véhémence. Pus, sous le nom d'Axel et une apparence qui s'était étonnement stabilisée toute seule pendant son sommeil, il commença à s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourait et aux différents problèmes auxquels il devait faire face.

Le premier, et non des moindres, était la date. Sa simple présence à cette époque pouvait affecter l'avenir tel qu'il le connaissait. Ou peut être était-elle nécessaire afin que le futur soit ce qu'il soit ? Ce futur qui était son propre passé. A chaque fois qu'il se plongeait dans ce problème, Axel ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une migraine devant toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Les problèmes temporels étaient peut être l'un des sujets les plus énigmatiques qu'il connaissait, et Kishia devait avouer qu'il stagnait lui aussi face à la situation.

Kishia… Le deuxième problème. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là dans les cachots de Manoir de La Boucle, la potion avait agit de manière étrange et le Bakeneko était coincé dans la peau d'un chaton gris sombre aux yeux d'améthyste. Reprendre une forme plus démoniaque ou plus humaine lui demandait énormément d'énergie et la conservait l'épuiser plus que de raison. Il conservait alors cette apparence de « crevette féline aux dents aussi inefficace qu'un couteau en plastique dans la main d'un gamin de deux mois » (citation de Kishia en personne) et pestait sans cesse contre un certain blond qui aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever un certain matin de leur connaissance.

Axel avait un problème plus ou moins similaire car si son apparence s'était stabilisé sans qu'il n'ingurgite la potion, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne pouvait modifier la moindre mèche de ses cheveux, qu'il avait d'ailleurs longs jusqu'au creux des reins et d'une étrange couleur oscillant entre le blanc et un gris bleu très pâle aux reflets d'argent. Sous une longue frange se cachait deux yeux gris métallique qui fixaient tout autour de lui avec un une expression prédatrice et un visage fin à la limite de l'androgyne avec sa peau d'ivoire et ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Exactement les couleurs des yeux et de la fourrure de son Animagus avait pensé Kishia la première fois qu'il l'avait vu ainsi.

Le problème numéro 4 était l'endroit où ils étaient apparus. Le manoir du vieil homme était vaste et bien des pièces restaient inhabitées, Maximilien vivant seul avec ses deux elfes de maison. Le reste de sa famille avait péri de la main des Mangemorts lors d'un séjour familiale en Angleterre. Il ne lui restait maintenant que ce manoir secondaire situé dans les Alpes françaises, ses grimoires et ses potions. Et dans les grimoires se cachaient des connaissances qui n'attendaient qu'eux. Aussi le Démon était lové sur un accoudoir dans la bibliothèque et regardait son Lié plongé dans un épais volume de Sortilèges tout essayant d'oublier les petites voix qui se disputaient pour savoir si le Libéré était mieux avec les cheveux blancs ou violine.

La situation dura un bon mois, Axel et Maximilien se découvrant et se liant peu à peu. Le vieil homme avait retrouvé le sourire et l'étincelle de solitude qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était estompée. Pourtant, l'ombre avançait sur le manoir Isatis. Et malgré tous les efforts fournis par les deux voyageurs temporels pendant les trois semaines suivantes, Maximilien s'éteignit à l'aube de sa 133ème année.

Le coup fut plutôt dur pour Axel, plus qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le pensait. De puis qu'il s'était libéré de son Sceau, Harry était devenu de plus en plus en proche du Démon en devenir qu'il était. Dans ce cas-là, la mort d'un humain n'aurait pas dû l'affecter outre mesure. Mais c'était un des rares endroits où le jeune sorcier s'était senti vraiment à sa place, hormis le Domaine de Kishia. Avec du recul, même à Poudlard il avait dû porter un masque, jouer le rôle du Survivant, lui qui avait horreur de la célébrité, surtout pour une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Le Bakeneko avait été frappé par l'image qu'avait renvoyé son Lié à ce moment-là. Depuis la rupture du Sceau, il avait montré une très grande force morale mais à cet instant, on ne voyait plus qu'un adolescent perdu et meurtri.

Le Démon ne s'était même pas posé la question avant de reprendre une forme humaine et de serrait contre lu la forme désespérée d'Harry. Il agissait complétement à l'instinct et se demanderait plus tard si c'était parce que le jeune homme était à la fois son Lié et son Libéré qu'il avait réagit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Mais pour le moment, il pouvait sentir les larmes tomber et rouler sur sa peau et les tremblements de son corps, ou entendre les sanglots qui semblaient se coincer au fond de sa gorge.

« Kitsune… Calme-toi… Kitsu'… »

« Comment je pourrais… me calmer ? » hoqueta Harry. « Je dois… sauver le monde sorcier… et je n'ai même pas été capable… de le sauver. »

Il repartit dans une crise de sanglots étouffés tandis que Kishia tentait vainement de trouver une réponse. La seule qu'il trouva n'était pas à dire et il se contenta de ronronner doucement, transmettant ainsi un peu de réconfort à son Lié qui finit par s'endormir, épuisé. Alors que Kishia le couchait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagit ainsi. Avec ses précédents Liés, il s'était contenté de leur donner son opinion, crue et franche, souvent dérangeant, accompagnée parfois d'un bon coup de pied au cul pour les réveiller. Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ce jour-là ?

L'enterrement eut lieu deux jours plus tard. Il n'y avait même pas une quinzaine de personnes, juste les quelques sorciers du village auprès desquels le vieux sorcier se ravitaillait et fournissait des potions. Axel était là, au premier rang, Kishia roulé e boule dans sa capuche. Le notaire le convoqua dès la fin de la cérémonie.

« Vous êtes le jeune Axel qui logeait chez Maximilien ? » Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, peu enclin à parler. « Maximilien a modifié son testament il y a maintenant trois semaines. Vous en êtes le seul bénéficiaire. » Axel releva la tête, surpris. « Je vois qu'il ne vous en avait pas parlé… Typique de Maximilien. Je vous laisse prendre connaissance du document. »

Le jeune sorcier attrapa la liasse de papiers qu'il parcouru des yeux, un peu perdu par ce revers de situation. Pour résumer, car le langage des avocats moldus était presque qu'aussi incompréhensible que celui des Gobelins, le vieil homme faisait de lui un homme riche – comme s'il ne l'était pas assez pensa Kishia en lisant par-dessus son épaule – et lui offrait en plus de ses titres et terres, le rang de Chef de la Maison des Isatis.

Quand il releva la tête, Harry rencontra le regard noisette de l'Homme de Loi qui lui tendait un stylo. Il fallut une seconde de réflexion pour que le jeune homme comprenne tous les enjeux qui se jouaient. Il repensa aux longues discussions qu'il avait eues avec Maximilien et Kishia sur les conséquences d'un voyage dans le passé. Risquait-il de modifier le futur ? Ou bine son passage était-il nécessaire pour la réalisation du futur tel qu'il le connaissait ? Devait-il agir ou bien laisser les choses se faire sans intervenir en se cachant dans le Manoir ?

Ce fut Kishia qui avait trouvé une partie de la réponse sur une gravure classées dans les archives quelques semaines plus tôt. Sur l'œuvre, Maximilien Isatis poussait devant le Manoir. Mais celui-ci ressemblait furieusement à celui de La Boucle, avec ses pierres immaculées et ses jardins rehaussés de broderies de buis et de parterres de vivaces colorées. Le vieil homme avait raconté que le Manoir était ainsi durant sa jeunesse mais qu'aujourd'hui, il avait plus ou moins laissé la nature reprendre ses droits sur les allées gravillonnées er les bâtiments.

Axel sortit de ses pensées et jeta u coup d'œil aux dernières volontés couchée sur le papier. Il y réfléchirait plus tard songea-t-il, et prenant le stylo, il traça rapidement un _Axel Isatis_ en bas du document officiel.

Plus tard, Axel se repenserait plusieurs fois au sortilège de Maximilien avait dû poser en bas du document mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres idées en tête. Nous étions le 27 août 1977 et l'une des dernières volontés de Maximilien était qu'axel fasse sa septième année à Poudlard. Le vieil homme avait été d'ailleurs tellement sûr que son invité accepterai son offre que l'inscription était déjà faite et le courrier de Poudlard dans son coffre de la banque de la ville voisine.

La simple pensée de se retrouver face aux Maraudeurs et Lily Evans faisait monter en lui un mélange explosif de sentiments, contrasté par ceux qu'il éprouvait e, sachant qu'il devrait aussi faire face à Snape, Malfoy et Bellatrix, entre autres Mangemorts ayant déjà attenté à sa vie.


	3. Chapitre Deux: Courses

**Chapitre Deux : Courses**

La première surprise d'Axel à son retour du cabinet d'avocat fut le blason qui ornait le fronton de la porte d'entrée du Manoir. L'habituel renard arctique sur fond anthracite se retrouvé entouré d'un Ouroboros noir piqueté d'émeraude et le fond porté trois griffures violines.

La deuxième surprise fut les bagages faits dans l'entrée. Les deux elfes de maison le regardaient de leurs grands yeux globuleux, debout aux côtés de la malle.

« Maître Maximilien à dit à Gypsi d'aller chercher le courrier pour le jeune Maître Axel » lança le premier en lui tendant un épais pli cacheté.

« Maître Maximilien a dit à Matti de faire les malles du jeune Maître parce que le jeune Maître va aller à la Grande Ecole de Poudlard. » Après un échange de regard, les deux elfes s'écrièrent « Le jeune Maître doit faire attention ! Poudlard est une grande école mais tous les sorciers ne sont pas bons comme Maître Maximilien ou le jeune Maître, certains sont même très mauvais… »

Axel les regarda les deux elfes de maison qui l'avaient pris en affection à son arrivée et soupira avant de renfiler son manteau. Maximilien avait tout prévu. Les deux petites créatures lui promirent de bien s'occuper du Manoir avant de lui tendre un portoloin ainsi qu'un bon de réservation pour le Chaudron Baveur et une enveloppe vierge. En mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Renylos », le Libéré apparaissait dans le salon d'arrivée de l'auberge sorcière avec bagages et Démon. Il réduisit sa malle qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de se rendre au comptoir.

Tom était déjà là, quelques rides en moins et le visage un peu moins soucieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. L'homme jeta un regard suspicieux à l'adolescent aux cheveux blanc bleuté qui sortait du salon réservé aux arrivées par portoloin. Il fallait dire que tout le démarquait : sa longue crinière à la couleur étrange, son étrange manteau noir aux larges manches qui s'arrêtaient au coude et qui laissait voir de longues manches émeraude, sa démarche féline et silencieuse rappelant celle d'un fauve en chasse ou encore le chat posé sur son épaule. Mais il n'eut rien à redire devant le billet de réservation que le nouvel arrivant lui tendit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Axel se tenait sur le lit de la chambre 7, ses enveloppes à la main.

« Kya' ? C'est moi ou je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout comprendre ? »

« J'avoue que c'est allé un peu vite, là. »

« Tu trouves aussi… »

« … »

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Commence pour ouvrir ces lettres, baka ! »

Axel grogna et se pencha sur le courrier. Au creux de l'enveloppe vierge, une clé en or accompagné du numéro 77 ainsi qu'un court billet.

_« Axel,_

_Je sais que tu accepteras le contrat aussi je ne t'offrirai qu'un conseil. Il y a un temps pour chaque chose. Ne pas le respecter n'amène qu'une perte. Ecoute le vieil homme que je suis et profite de tes instants présents, futurs et passés._

_Max._

_P.S. : La clé t'aidera pour préparer ta rentrée._ »

Le Lié secoua la tête avant de tirer de sa poche l'épais pli que les elfes lui avaient remis plus tôt. Il portait le sceau de Poudlard. Axel savait qu'il venait de se faire manipuler en beauté mais il savait aussi que l'acte de Maximilien aurait plus de répercussion que le vieil homme ne le pensait. Il était temps de prendre les choses en main. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était sur le Chemin de Traverse, sa liste à la main.

« Acte Deux, Scène Un » pensa Axel avant de se diriger vers Gringotts. En plus de vingt ans, l'imposant bâtiment blanc de la banque sorcière n'avait pas changé le moins du monde, peut être que les Gobelins semblaient un peu plus jeunes mais peu d'humains pouvaient donner l'âge réel d'un Gobelin juste par son apparence.

Le jeune homme marcha d'un pas sûr vers l'un des guichets de libre, tâchant d'ignorer les regards qui se posaient sur lui. Il savait que ses cheveux presque blancs, son manteau à la coupe étrange et le chat dans la capuche attiraient les regards, mais il comprit aussi que la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort attisait les tensions et les suspicions envers les étrangers. Axel réprima un soupir et accéda au guichet.

« Monsieur, » le salua le Gobelin d'une voix rocailleuse.

« Bonjour. Je souhaiterai retirer un peu d'argent de mon coffre s'il vous plait. »

« Avez-vous votre clé ? »

« La voici, » affirma Axel en lui tendant la clé dorée de Maximilien.

« Ah, l'héritier du Seigneur Isatis. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Gladblec va vous y conduire. »

Axel emboîta le pas à un jeune Gobelin arrivé sur un signe du Gobelin guichetier et le suivit vers les chariots. Le coffre 77 était situé au treizième sous-sol, derrière le dragon dont le Lié n'aperçut que la vague forme dans la pénombre des couloirs souterrains. L'immense porte de bronze et d'acier mêlés était recouverte d'entrelacs formant des runes de protection dont la puissance hérissa le poil de Kishia. La protection semblait être plus qu'importante, et Axel en comprit la raison en voyant l'épais panneau s'ouvrir.

Le coffre faisait la taille d'une grotte à la voûte taillée dans la roche même et soutenue par des piliers cylindriques entourés d'entrelacs de pierre et d'acier représentant des rameaux de lierre. Si on y regardait de plus, on pouvait distinguer dans le feuillage des runes de protection et d'autres renforçant la solidité des piliers. Sous cette voûte imposante, de véritables trésors s'entassaient, plus ou moins bien rangés : meubles, tapisseries, toiles de maître, porcelaines et autres sculptures sans prix, bijoux, vaisselles,… De quoi refaire six fois la décoration intégrale du Manoir Isatis et d'avoir encore assez pour redécorer Poudlard. Décidant de faire une rapide visite, Axel se promena dans les allées, découvrant ici des coffres remplis de pierres précieuses ou de spécimens magiques rares sous sorts de stase, là des râteliers supportant épées, katanas, arcs, sabres, lances et autres haches, ici encore d'immense bibliothèques croulant sous les rayonnages de livres et grimoires plus ou moins anciens, sur des sujets plus ou moins obscures.

Se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse un inventaire de ses nouvelles possessions, Axel emprunta néanmoins quelques volumes de Potions, Défense et Sortilèges qu'il rapetissa et glissa dans sa poche avant de remplir sa bourse. Il allait quitter le coffre quand son regard tomba sur un médaillon présenter dans un écrin de velours azur : un renard d'or gris aux yeux de saphir. Il ne lui fallut qu'à peine deux secondes de réflexion avant de le prendre et de le glisser dans sa poche. Le bijou irait rejoindre les deux autres quand il serait à l'abri des regards.

Une fois sur le perron de la banque, axel déplia sa liste qu'il relut une nouvelle fois : livres, ingrédients, uniformes, parchemins, plumes, chaudron, baguette… Oui, une nouvelle baguette car si depuis sa Libération sa baguette était devenue capricieuse, depuis son Lien, elle refusait purement et simplement de fonctionner pour son sorcier. Harry la conservait précieusement dans sa malle, comme un témoin de son ancien lui, de son ancienne vie. La journée promettait d'être longue et chargée. Près de son oreille, Kishia pestait d'être coincé sous sa forme animale - lui qui aimait tellement le shopping ! – étirant les lèvres de son Lié en un sourire moqueur. Le Bakeneko avait transmis sa fièvre acheteuse au jeune Libéré, activement aidé par un certain Gryffondor de leur connaissance.

Fleury et Bott était aussi encombré qu'à son époque. Au milieu des rayonnages débordants de grimoires, des élèves de toutes années s'interpellaient, se retrouvaient, échangeaient des nouvelles… ou des injures.

« Tiens, le Potty et son chien favori. »

« Tiens, un serpent hors de son trou… Pas trop effrayé j'espère ? »

« Et tes parents, pas trop désespérés devant la supériorité du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Axel fixa dès la première réplique les deux groupes qui se faisaient face. De dos, il pouvait reconnaitre la tignasse sombre et ébouriffée si caractéristique des Potter et les boucles ondulées de son parrain. Apparemment, Remus et Peter n'étaient pas dans le coin. Les regardant en chien de faïence, Snape avait le regard noir et la mâchoire crispée, à droite des silhouettes aristocratiques de Lucius Malfoy (la copie conforme de Malfoy Junior grimaça intérieurement Axel), Bellatrix et Narcissa Black (Kishia planta ses crocs dans l'épaule de son Lié pour l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre au beau milieu de la librairie). En retrait, les imposantes statures de Crabbe et Goyle tenaient lieu de gardes du corps. Les deux groupes étaient prêts à tirer leurs baguettes quand deux Aurors leur demandèrent d'aller se calmer ailleurs.

« Mauvaise idée » pensa Axel en déposant une pile de grimoires sur le comptoir. En plus des volumes scolaires, il faisait l'acquisition des _Grands Evènements des Trente dernières années_ d'Edward Kronich ainsi que de _L'Encyclopédie des 150 000 ingrédients courants ou non des Potions_ qu'il avait commencé plus tôt, ou vingt ans plus tard, à La Boucle. Il se demandait toujours comment Snape et Malfoy Junior pouvait, à son époque, vivre dans un manoir qui lui appartenait à cette époque-ci. Réduisant ses achats pour les glisser dans ses poches, il était sur le point de sortir dans il sentit Kishia s'aplatir au fond de sa capuche.

« Kya' ? »

« Tu comprendras en sortant, Kitsu'. »

Au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse, les deux groupes précédents se tenaient les uns face aux autres, baguettes au clair. Le regard d'Axel se posa de suite sur la boule de poils qui feulait depuis l'épaule de Sirius. « Sympa le paradoxe temporel » grimaça mentalement Axel avant de s'avancer. Ce n'était pas tout mais la bagarre se tenait juste sur le seuil de l'apothicaire. Jetant un coup d'œil aux sorts mineurs qui fusaient, il créa rapidement un bouclier de vent invisible à l'œil nu qui se mit à tourbillonner rapidement autour de lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de baguette pour la magie Démoniaque. Mais maîtriser la Sorcellerie sans baguette n'était pas encore à sa portée et il souhaitait garder sa maîtrise des Sceaux secrète, non pas parce qu'il savait qu'elle interdite, mais surtout parce qu'il voulait garder des cartes dans sa manches. Garder des atouts pour les abattre au moments où l'adversaire s'y attend le moins, quand il n'a plus de quoi pour reprendre la main. Axel vérifia son bouclier et s'avança tranquillement vers la zone de duel et plus précisément l'entrée de la boutique qui se trouvait juste derrière.

Du coin de l'œil, Sirius vit une silhouette se diriger vers le centre de leur bataille rangée. Il n'eut ni le temps de prévenir les autres, ami comme ennemis, ni le réflexe suffisant pour retenir son sort. Il regarda avec un sentiment d'horreur les nombreux sortilèges se diriger vers la silhouette svelte d'un jeune homme de son âge au longs cheveux blancs, sans savoir que chacun des élèves présents se trouvaient dans la même situation. Ils virent comme au ralenti les faisceaux lumineux se rapprocher du visage impassible de l'inconnu puis, au moment de le toucher, la scène reprit sa vitesse normale et chacun dû éviter son propre sortilège. Certains y parvinrent, d'autres pas…

Axel dû retenir un fou-rire devant le spectacle mais un coup de griffes de Kishia le rappela à l'ordre. Ici, il n'était pas censé les connaître et toute personne normalement constituée aurait dû les engueuler. Mais… une telle personne ne se serait pas jetée au milieu d'un échange de sortilèges, et Axel était tout sauf normal, à condition qu'il existe une définition bien précise sur la normalité des sorciers, évidemment. Il se contenta donc d'un regard froid et d'un visage impassible, avant de leur tourner définitivement le dos et d'entrer dans l'échoppe. Ces courses-ci furent vite expédiées, peut être à cause de l'explosion soudaine du chaudron que le vendeur surveillait quand le Démon et son Lié passèrent à proximité. Sous le regard soupçonneux de l'apothicaire, Axel termina rapidement ses achats.

Le « nouvel » élève de Poudlard acheva ses achats pour l'acquisition d'une nouvelle malle dans laquelle il rangea ses courses, d'un jeu de trois chaudrons en étain, d'une balance en argent, d'un télescope ainsi que d'un stock important d'encre, de plumes et de parchemins. Il plaça le tout dans sa malle puis la réduisit et la glissa dans sa poche. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se tourna vers le bas haut du Chemin de Traverse. Restaient les courses intéressantes, à savoir la baguette et les vêtements et Axel pénétra chez Guipure sous les marmonnements désespérément jaloux de son Démon, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapitre Trois: Rentrées

**Chapitre Trois : Rentrées**

Dans un manoir à des lieux (et années) d'Axel, un étrange oiseau de feu accomplissait la dernière mission que lui avait confié son ancien maître avant de tenter de rejoindre celui qu'il avait choisi et qui avait disparus quelques heures auparavant. La distribution de deux dossiers aux membres éminents du Magenmagot et de l'Ordre du Phénix un mois avant avait permit de tirer les choses au clair. Il était maintenant temps de prévenir les concernés, et dans son esprit centenaire, Fumseck bénissait son choix de nouveau maître. Les choses seraient plus simples dorénavant… encore que, avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout, comme le prouver sa mystérieuse disparition. Mais le phénix n'était pas inquiet, le lien était toujours là, faible mais présent. Il saurait retrouver son jeune maître.

La créature de feu déposa donc sous les yeux ébahis des habitants de la Boucle, persuadés que seuls les hiboux de l'Ouroboros pouvaient les joindre, deux épais dossiers reliés, accompagnés de deux lettres du Ministère et de deux autres plis de Poudlard. Severus réagit le premier en ouvrant le pli cacheté par le Sceau violet du Ministère de la Magie. Et sous le regard curieux de son filleul, son visage passa par la surprise et la stupéfaction avant de reprendre son impassibilité habituelle. Malgré ce masque, ou peut être grâce à celui-ci, Draco comprit que tout n'était pas fini et que les rouages de l'esprit de son parrain tournaient à plein régime.

Le blond finit par décacheter sa propre lettre et son visage se figeât d'incrédulité.

_« A l'intention de Monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_Suite au procès n°ZJ476 du Trente-et-Un Juillet de l'année Mille Neuf Cent Quatre-vingt-dix-sept rassemblant la totalité des Membres des la Chambre du Magenmagot, et sous la présence du Ministre de la Magie, je , soussignée Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique, déclare le susnommé Draco Lucius Malfoy innocent des charges de trahison et tentatives d'assassinat sur les divers étudiants et feu le Directeur Albus Dumbledore dont il était accusé. Vous trouverez toutes les pièces témoignant de votre innocence dans le dossier ci-joint._

_Avec mes salutations respectueuses,_

_Amélia Bones, Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique et Président du Magenmagot. »_

La lettre de Poudlard annonçait son inscription en septième année, son poste de Préfet-en-Chef et sa liste de matériel nécessaire à sa nouvelle année scolaire.

Un coup d'œil à son parrain annonça à l'héritier Malfoy que ce premier était plongé dans la lecture de l'épais dossier de son propre procès. La lettre de Poudlard était étalée sur la table et le plus jeune pouvait y lire les mots « réhabilité », « Professeur de Potions », « Directeur de Serpentard », « nomination », « poste » et « sous-directeur ». Avec un léger sourire, il repoussa sa propre pile de courrier et reprit son petit déjeuner avec un nouvel appétit. Poudlard leur rouvrait ses y seraient à l'abri du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il ne leur restait plus qu'un léger problème à résoudre… celui de l'étrange disparition de leur non moins étrange client.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans la chambre 7 du Chaudron Baveur, Axel tentait vainement de calmer la jeune chouette qu'il avait acquis. La disparition d'Hedwige lui serrait toujours le cœur et la chouette blanche lui manquait d'autant plus devant l'excitée qui voletait dans la pièce sans se laisser attraper.

Le volatile alla se posait sur l'une des poutres apparentes de la chambre et ébouriffa ses plumes gris sombre. Elle ne comprenait pas le jeune bipède qui se tenait plus bas. Il ressemblait à un humain mais il se dégageait de lui une aura terriblement dangereuse et meurtrière, une aura de grand prédateur. Lysielle, car tel était le nom que son nouveau maître lui avait donné (et elle devait admettre qu'il lui plaisait), s'était demandé deux secondes comment le chat qui l'accompagnait pouvait lui faire confiance avant de ressentir une aura plus assoiffée de sang encore l'entourer. Non, vraiment, elle était bien plus en sécurité sur la poutre !

Axel soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur l'épais édredon, les bras en croix et le regard levait vers le plafond. Depuis la Libération du Sceaux, les animaux le craignant de plus en plus. Il savait que cela allait lui arriver avec sa nouvelle nature qui grandissait et se développait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine tristesse. Hedwige lui aurait fait confiance, il le savait, et cela rendait son absence plus douloureuse. Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule sous le regard améthyste de son Démon. Demain sera un nouveau jour. Demain il rentrerai à Poudlard, une nouvelle rentrée…

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco se tenait dans le Hall du manoir de la Boucle, ses malles prêtes à ses pieds. Il refit mentalement la liste de ses effets afin d'être sûr de ne rien avoir oublié. Puis il se laissa aller à un soupir en attendant son parrain.

Celui-ci avait réintégrer ses appartements à Poudlard deux semaines plus tôt et devait lui envoyer un Portoloin pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le quai 9 ¾ et le Poudlard Express. A 8h1, un « pop » discret annonça l'arrivée d'un transplaneur et Draco se retourna pour faire face… à son père.

« Père. »

« Draco. » Lucius sourit discrètement devant celui qui avait réussi là où il avait échoué. « Je vois que tu es prêt. Avant de partir, il y a des choses que tu dois savoir. Si Poudlard a rouvert ses portes, les Serpentards y sont toujours les yeux et les oreilles du Lord, en particulier quelqu'un de tes condisciples les plus proches. Leur mission est de te livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Draco acquiesça avant de réduire ses malles et de les glisser dans ses robes.

« Voici le portoloin. Bon voyage, Draco, et bonne rentrée. »

Le plus jeune attrapa la bouteille vide de bièreaubeurre et remercia son père d'un regard et d'un léger sourire alors que la sensation familière du crochet s'emparait de son nombril. Lucius regarda son fils disparaître avant de laisser son regard parcourir le hall du manoir. Il se revoyait, accompagnait par le reste de l'Ouroboros, quand il avait vu pour la première fois ce domaine. Il n'avait pas compris au début pourquoi celui qu'il considérait à l'époque - et qu'il considérait toujours, où qu'il soit – comme son frère, leur avait offert à chacun un manoir protégé. Il l'avait compris plus tard, et lors de la fuite de son fils et de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pût que remercier mentalement la prévoyance de son frère de cœur. Il regarda une dernière fois le blason au-dessus de la porte d'entrée et disparut à son tour vers quelques couloirs sombres du manoir Malfoy, dans les alentours de la ville de Londres. Autre climat, autre décor, autre vie.

Le décor de la gare de King's Cross remplaça celui du hall de la Boucle et l'héritier Malfoy replaça son masque impassible et hautain de Sang-Pur sur son visage. Les manipulations pour le faire plonger allait venir, il le savait, toutes plus vicieuses les unes que les autres, mais il n'était pas un Malfoy et le Prince des Serpentards pour rien. Cette rentrée promettait d'être intéressante.


	5. Chapitre Quatre: Poudlard Express

**Chapitre Quatre : Poudlard Express**

La gare de King's Cross était bondée de monde et Axel eut le souvenir fugace d'une scène similaire quelques années plus tôt, ou plus tard. Ce ballet incessant de Moldus parmi lesquels évoluaient de temps en temps un nombre important et plus ou moins discret de sorcier semblait être un repère immuable des relations entre les deux mondes. Kishia sur l'épaule et ses malles réduites dans ses poches, le jeune Libéré se débattait avec la cage de Lysielle qui cherchait à s'en échapper. Ne pouvant l'attraper ce matin, il avait dû user d'un sortilège d'attraction, ce qui avait mis la chouette grise d'encore plus mauvaise humeur. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il passa la barrière magique et confia ladite boule de plumes au wagon des animaux avant de remonter les voitures jusqu'au bout , les compartiments y étant moins rares.

Sur ce même quai, des parents déposaient leurs enfants, les embrassaient et offraient leurs dernières recommandations, des adolescents retrouvaient leurs amis, des enfants découvraient ce spectacle nouveau et certains élèves cherchaient déjà leurs adversaires du regard.

Les Maraudeurs à nouveau au grand complet avançaient d'un pas nonchalant vers la queue du train sous les regards énamourés de leur cour et ceux noirs de leurs rivaux, encore que d'autres, remplis de dédain, n'étaient pas à ignorer. Un certain groupe de Serpentards attirait aussi les regards. Classe, charisme et une glaciale impassibilité qui attiraient autant que les sourires moqueurs et la désinvoltures des Maraudeurs faisaient leurs atouts, bien que la beauté de l'héritier Malfoy et celle du cadet des Black faisaient une belle part de cette attraction. Etrangement, malgré leur guerre incessante depuis le début de leur première année, les deux groupes avaient choisis des compartiments dans le wagon de queue. Et les autres élèves prenaient garde à ne pas y mettre les pieds, sauf si envie suicidaire. Les Serpentards dans le premier compartiment et les Maraudeurs dans le troisième, laissant le deuxième, vide, jouait le rôle de tampon entre les deux clans.

Axel s'était plongé dans la lecture du livre de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et ne montrait que peu d'attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est la raison pour laquelle les deux clans rivaux de Poudlard eurent une drôle de surprise. Face à face dans le couloir de leur wagon, les deux leaders se regardaient en chiens de faïence devant la porte du compartiment tampon quand un claquement sonore les tira de leur duel visuel. Après un dernier coup d'œil entre eux, James Potter et Lucius Malfoy décidèrent de s'allier un bref instant, le temps de virer l'inconscient qui squattait leur wagon. James ouvrit la porte d'un geste bruque et Lucius pointa sa baguette à l'intérieur de compartiment, un sortilège au bout des lèvres pour rencontrer une baguette juste entre ses deux yeux.

« Ah, c'est vous » lança une voix énervée. Puis la baguette disparue du champs de vision du Prince des Serpentards qui se trouva à observer le même jeune homme aux étranges chevaux blancs rencontré le jour des courses au Chemin de Traverse. Ce dernier se pencha sur le contenu de sa malle pour en extraire une plume d'aigle et un encrier. James, intrigué par le comportement muet de sa Némésis, se pencha à l'intérieur du compartiment et suivit le reste de la scène, de même que les autres membres des deux groupes quelques secondes plus tard.

Perché en tailleur sur la baquette, sa malle en guise de bureau, Axel raturait rageusement son exemplaire de _Combattre les créatures de l'Ombre, niveau supérieur_, avec force grommellements et sous les yeux perçants d'un Kishia sifflant, le poil hérissé et le dos rond. Il fallait dire pour leur défense que le chapitre sur les Démons n'était qu'un ramassis d'idioties et de préjugés tout juste bon à condamner son auteur aux geôles de Shamliar. Le Libéré effleura d'ailleurs la pensée de chercher ledit scribouillard pour lui montrer réellement ce que Démon signifiait mais il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions avant d'avoir put aller plus loin dans ses investigations.

« Tu es nouveau ? Parce que je ne t'avais jamais vu avant. »

Cette remarque de Peter aurait valut un ricanement des Serpentards , si ils n'avaient pas tous en tête la même réflexion, tournée autrement, cela va sans dire. Le futur Survivant leva la tête et darda son regard argenté sur ses « visiteurs » et leva le sourcil gauche en guise d'air interrogateur.

« Tiens, vous êtes encore là ? »

« Réponds à la question » cingla Lucius, reprenant son rôle de leader.

« Quand on demande le nom de quelqu'un, on se présente d'abord. Principe de politesse. Bien que je doute que vous en soyez pourvu puisque vous n'avez même pas prit la peine de frapper à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. »

Si les verts et argent grincèrent des dents, les Gryffondors aboyèrent, un en particulier.

« T'as rien à faire dans notre wagon donc tu te gardes tes réflexion et tu réponds à la question que l'on t'as posé. Mainten… Outch ! »

« Excuse mon ami, il a tendance à agir avant de réfléchir. »

« Comme tous les Gryffondors. »

« La ferme Malfoy ! Je suis James Potter, septième année à Gryffondor. Celui que j'ai frappé, c'est Sirius Black, mon meilleur ami. Celui qui a posé la question est Peter Pettigrow et le dernier membre du quatuor est Remus Lupin. Nous sommes les … »

« Crétins »

« Malfoy ! Les Maraudeurs et eux sont… »

« De vils serpents »

« Sirius ! Des élèves de Serpentards. »

Axel salua chacun d'un léger signe de tête puis darda son regard vers lesdits Serpentards. Lucius présenta chacun d'entre eux en les désignant d'un signe de tête.

« Severus Snape. Regulus Black. Bellatrix Black. Narcissa Black. Crabble. Goyle. Et moi-même, Lucius Malfoy. »

Axel le fixa un à un avant de lâcher un laconique « Axel Isatis » et de reprendre son griffonnage acharné contre le pauvre grimoire qui n'avait rien fait de mal à personne. Malheureusement, certains avaient décidés que personnes d'autres qu'eux n'étaient autorisés à rester de leur wagon et s'apprêtaient à le faire savoir.

« Hé, Isatis ! Il me semble avoir dit que tu devais dégager d'ici. C'est notre wagon…»

« Black, et c'est valable pour les quatre et ceux qui les accompagnent. Que je sache, il n'y a pas votre nom sur la banquette donc rien ne prouve que vous êtes ici chez vous. De plus, vous ne semblez pas en avoir besoin puisque vous êtes dans les deux autres compartiments donc faites-moi plaisir et dégagez le plancher. »

L'héritier Isatis avait débité sa phrase sans pour autant lever le nez de son grimoire et ignorait donc les réactions (blanchissements, rougissements, grincements de dents et autres comportements typiquement humains) qui avaient touchés ses nouveaux condisciples quand il avait_ osé_ mettre les quatre Black dans le même panier et émettre l'idée parfaitement saugrenue que Lucius Malfoy était un suiveur et non le meneur. Pourtant, le spectacle en valait la peine, et Kishia dû faire le maximum pour retenir son fou-rire. Un chat qui rigole, même dans le monde magique, cela n'existait pas.

Remus tira doucement James et Sirius pour partir puis les Serpentards se retirèrent également, sans pour autant négliger de réfléchir à quelques vengeances. On ne snobe pas un Sang-Pur sans en payer le prix. Quand tous eurent quitter l apièce, Axel cessa d'écrire et son masque se brisa, révélant une certaine tristesse. Il savait qu'il avait blessé son parrain en agissant de la sorte mais sa réaction avait été tellement… imbuvable qu'il avait réagit au quart de tour. Avec un soupir, il referma grimoire, encrier et porte avant de se couler contre la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Le voyage était loin d'être terminé…

Regardant sans le voir le paysage défilé sous ses yeux, il se plongea dans l'étude mentale d'un des problèmes qui se proposer à lui dans cet échange temporel. Kishia et lui n'arrivait pas à atteindre Shamliar et la dimension Démoniaque. Le Bakeneko en était particulièrement frustré, d'autant plus qu'il avait beau fouillé dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait plus de l'évolution des évènements à Poudlard durant cette période. Dumbledore avait refusé sa présence et Sirius avait dut allé seul à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie, laissant le Démon ravageait les plaines entourant Shamliar dans des accès de colère mémorables. Pestant une nouvelle fois d'avancer complètement à l'aveuglette dans ce monde qui n'était pas le leur, le félin se roula en boule sur le ventre de l'adolescent avant de s'endormir sur une dernière pensée. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas préciser à leur Directeur qu'Axel était un Lié.


	6. Chapitre Cinq: Répartition

**Chapitre Cinq : Répartition**

L'apparition d'Axel sur le quai fut remarquer par la plupart des élèves, en particulier ceux de Gryffondors et Serpentards qui guettaient la descente de leur groupe de tête respectif. Etait-ce dû à son wagon d'origine ou sa longue tresse blanche qui se balançait dans son dos, il n'aurait su le dire. Surement les deux. Kishia lui souffla aussi son uniforme sans Maison et pas tout à fait aux normes. 'Pas ma faute si leur coupe est tout sauf pratique pour se battre' maugréa entre ses dents le libéré avant de suivre le flot des élèves vers les calèches et leurs Sombrals. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas ce qui était prévu.

Rubeus Hagrid, gardien des Clés et des Sceaux à Poudlard, et accessoirement demi-géant de son état, rassemblait les premières années à grands renforts de gestes et de voix quand il repéra un élève de septième année particulier. « Tu emmèneras Axel Isatis avec les premières années » lui avait spécifié Dumbledore. Aussi le grand homme fendit la foule et tendit la main pour attraper l'épaule de l'adolescent.

La seconde suivante, Axel était face à lui, baguette au clair et juste hors de portée du garde-chasse. Reconnaissant son « adversaire » momentané, le Lié abaissa sa baguette qu'il glissa de nouveau à son poignet tout en me maudissant. Il ne l'avait pas senti venir, tout à sa contemplation et ses souvenirs des lieux dont il foulait le sol, de même que Kishia avait dû lui mordre la nuque depuis la capuche pour le rappeler à l'ordre et l'empêcher d'envoyer une lame de vent à la place d'un simple sortilège. Il serra les mâchoires puis planta son regard métallique dans ceux, sombres, de son vis-à-vis.

« Heu… Tu es bien Axel Isatis ? »

« Hum. »

« … Le Directeur veut que tu voyage avec les premières années. »

« Hum. »

« Ah, euh… Suis-moi. »

« Hum. »

Et Axel emboita le pas à celui qui fut, ou qui sera, question de point de vue, son premier ami et qui lui fera (ou fit) découvrir le monde de la Magie. Les premières années s'installaient par quatre dans les barques et le Lié les observa en retenant u sourire nostalgique. Lui avait cru qu'une nouvelle vie l'attendait, meilleure, en venant pour la première fois à Poudlard. Une nouvelle vie s'était effectivement présentée à ses pieds mais à un prix bien trop élevé et peut-être bien pire que la précédente. Il avait fait des choix, participer avec ou sans consentement des épreuves alors qu'il n'aurait souhaité n'être qu'un simple étudiant comme les autres. Cela ne lui était pas accordé. Prophétie et manipulations obligent. Mais maintenant, c'était lui qui avait toutes les cartes en main. Pour la première fois, on ne lui cachait pas la majorité de ce qu'il aurait dû savoir. Maintenant, il lui était possible d'agir. Enfin.

Axel s'installa dans la dernière embarcation en compagnie de deux autres élèves. Nés de Moldus, le premier ressemblait un peu à Hermione à tenir son exemplaire de _L'histoire de Poudlard_ contre lui tandis que le deuxième marquait son ascendance de Sang-Pur dans son masque impassible et son attitude hautaine. 'Les deux opposés dans la même barque' pensa Axel avant de laisser son regard dériver vers le château de Poudlard dressait ses tourelles vers les cieux et dont les fenêtres éclairés se reflétaient dans les eaux à peine troublées du lac.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une calèche, les Maraudeurs débattaient du nouveau, et en particulier de la Maison dans laquelle il serait répartit.

« Serpentard » clama James Potter, soutenu par son frère de cœur à défaut de l'être de sang. Seul Remus ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« Serdaigle est possible aussi. Il a l'air de savoir bien des choses et d'aimer apprendre. »

« Un Serdaigle ne raturerait jamais un livre. »

« Un Serpentards non plus. »

« Seul un Gryffondor le ferait. » Ce dernier argument les laissa tous silencieux tandis qu'un frisson secouait leur colonne vertébrale.

Alors que les nouveaux élèves atteignaient le Hall, le professeur McGonagall vint à leur rencontre, accompagné du professeur Flitwick. Son visage sévère était un peu marqué et ses cheveux retenus dans son habituel et strict chignon étaient un peu moins gris mais sa voix et son regard étaient les mêmes que des années plus tard, à tel point qu'Axel ne put s'empêcher de se redresser. Kishia pouffait à l'abri de la capuche, pour autant qu'un chat puisse le faire. Son Lié avait beau avoir eu des enseignants bien plus intimidants, certains réflexes ne s'oubliaient pas aussi facilement.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard. Dans quelques instants, vous serez répartis dans l'un des quatre Maisons. Celles-ci se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Votre Maison sera comme votre deuxième famille ('…ou pas' songea Axel), vos bonnes notes feront gagner des points à votre Maison, vos mauvais comportements lui en feront perdre. A la fin de l'année, la Maison qui possède le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Maisons. Bien, maintenant, mettez vous en rang par deux et suivez-moi. Monsieur Isatis, le professeur Flitwick vous fera rentrer quand se sera votre tour. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy observait les premières années être répartis, scrutant chaque nouveau Serpentard, cherchant le signe d'une puissance ou d'un caractère digne d'intérêt. Mais aucun ne semblait répondre aux critères qu'il avait inconsciemment posé, à part peut-être ce jeune Sang-Pur au masque presque parfait. Mais déjà le Directeur se levait pour faire son discours.

« Cette année, une autre élève fera sa rentrée au sein de notre belle école. Bien que cela soit extrêmement rare, il rentrera directement en septième année et sera réparti ce soir. Je vous demande d'accueillir chaleureusement Monsieur Isatis Axel. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent une nouvelle fois pour laisser le passage au nouvel élève. On pouvait entendre les murmures des élèves, croiser des regards admirateurs ou scrutateurs, suivre le regard entre colérique et rancunier des Maraudeurs, celui intéressé de Lucius Malfoy et rancunier des autres Serpentards… Axel carra les épaules. Il avait beau avoir changé, il n'aimait toujours pas être le centre de l'attention. Mais bon, il fallait avouer aussi que son apparence était loin d'être discrète.

S'installant tranquillement (en apparence du moins), Axel posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Aussitôt, la voix de l'artefact résonna dans son esprit.

« Axel Isatis, hein ? Alias Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas de chez nous, petit. Que ce soit dans le temps ou l'espace. Libéré et Lié. Voila encore un détail exceptionnel… Ou vais-je te mettre ? Serdaigle ? Un peu trop calme pour toi. Ah. Serpentard t'amusera beaucoup, jeune Libéré. C'est décidé, cela sera… SERPENTARD ! »

Axel rendit la coiffe au professeur McGonagall et rejoignit la table des verts et argent, s'installant avec les premières années. Trainés avec les futurs Mangemorts ? Ma parole, vous voulez un bain de sang ? Dumbledore reprit la parole, coupant les quelques applaudissements polis qui saluaient la répartition du nouvel étudiant.

« Quelques annonces aux nouveaux venus, que certains anciens feraient bien de se souvenirs. La Forêt Interdite porte bien son nom et toute excursion est formellement à proscrire (regards appuyés vers les table des Gryffondors et des Serpentards). De même, le concierge, Monsieur Rusard, rappelle que la liste des quelques trois cet soixante six objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école figure sur la porte de son bureau et que chacun doit en prendre connaissance. Pour finir avec les recommandations, le couvre-feu est prévu à 22h et tout échange de magie dans les couloirs sont strictement interdits.

Pour finir, je vous présente votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le Professeur Sérylf. »

Des applaudissements plus ou moins nourris s'élevèrent des tables pour saluer l'homme d'une trentaine d'années qui se leva. Les yeux et les cheveux bruns et une silhouette plutôt quelconque, l'homme semblait se fondre dans le décor sans le moindre problème. Axel l'envia un instant avant de prendre la décision de mettre la priorité vers ses nouvelles capacités de Métamorphomage.

Le repas apparut alors sur les tables et un joyeux bruit de conversations mêlées aux cliquettements métalliques des couverts résonna sous la haute voûte enchantée de la Grande Salle. Le Lié avala sans trop d'appétit le poulet beaucoup trop cuit pour lui mais se régala avec le jus de citrouille, l'une des rares choses qui lui manquaient à Shamliar. Il se demanda un instant se qui se passait dans son temps avant de revenir à son semblant de repas sous les mordillements discrets du Bakeneko. Se perdre dans des hypothèses et conjectures ne le mènerai à rien. Pour le moment, il avait de nombreuses pulsions à refreiner et quelques projets à accomplir…


	7. Chapitre Six: La Fosse aux Serpents

**Chapitre Six : La fosse aux Serpents**

Pénétrant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards à la suite des élèves, Axel Isatis jeta un œil au décor. Elle était étonnement semblable à celle qu'il découvrirait durant sa deuxième année – Axel avait décidait de parler au futur des évènements qui ne s'étaient pas encore passé pour les autres, même si cela lui donnait quelques migraines récidivistes, c'était plus facile de d'en parler au passé. Au moins, cela respectait la chronologie d'un calendrier, lui laissant comme un sentiment plus ou moins gérable d'avoir une certaine « vision » du futur qui l'attendait… - Un mobilier de bois sombre et de cuir noir et brillant, des teintures et tapis vert émeraude et d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur l'intérieur du lac, bien en dessous du niveau de l'eau et offrant ainsi un éclairage mouvant aux teintes vertes et argentées. La pièce avait des teintes froides mais le jeune homme avait appris à les apprécier, cohabitation avec le Fondateur de sa nouvelle Maison oblige. Deux claquements de main, secs, ramenèrent son attention vers le centre de la pièce. Devant la cheminée ronflante surmontée d'une représentation massive du blason de Poudlard, Lucius Malfoy et Evan Rosier se tenaient face à eux. Les deux préfets des Verts et Argent. Axel grimaça. Deux futurs Mangemorts particulièrement connus pour leur zèle à son époque.

Une fois l'attention sur eux, le blond prit la parole, énonçant les règles principales du règlement intérieur et du comportement digne des Serpentards. Axel commençait à s'embêter sérieusement, connaissant les deux sujets sur le bout des doigts, l'un pour l'avoir contourner un nombre certain de fois dans sa courte existence, l'autre pour en avoir adopté les principes pendant son sujet à Daemonia. Autant préciser qu'il ne se fit pas prier pour monter vers les dortoirs à la fin du discours, avant de se dire devant la composition des chambres que, finalement, la Salle Commune n'était peut être pas si mal.

Les chambres accueillaient chacune trois élèves de même année. Et bien sûr, dans son immense chance – notez toute l'ironie qui suintait de ses pensées – les deux colocataires du Libéré n'étaient autre que Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Génial… Sous les moqueries de Kishia qui s'amusait de la déconvenue de son Lié, l'adolescent finit par carrer les épaules de pénétrer dans la fosse aux lions… euh… aux serpents.

Simplement rectangulaire, la pièce n'en restait pas moins imposante par ses dimensions et son mobilier. Les trois lits à baldaquins, les bureaux et les armoires étaient de bois sombre, et les lourdes tentures en velours vert entremêlé de fins serpents argentés dessinant des arabesques de leurs corps reptiliens. Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape avaient déjà choisis leur lit, lui laissant celui à l'aplomb d'un large hublot ouvert sur les fonds du lac. Axel n'allait pas râler, ça ne vallait pas une vraie fenêtre mais il aurait moins l'impression d'étouffer. Il s'avança dans la pièce tandis que Kishia sautait au sol pour fureter un peu. Le Démon dégotta ainsi des relents de magie « noire » des malles des deux Serpentards déjà présents, une odeur de potions, une vague effluve familière comme étouffé, et quelques moutons de poussière. Ressortis de sous le lit de Snape, de la poussière plein les moustaches, le Bakeneko échangea un regard avec Axel qui acquiesça discrètement. Lui aussi, grâce à ses sens en constant développement depuis la Libération du Sceau, avait capté l'étrange odeur. Et il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Il en levait lestement ses robes avant de se lancer dans la tâche sympathique de sortir et ranger ses affaires. Attrapant ses grimoires pour les poser sur l'étagère au-dessus du bureau qui lui était alloué, le Lié capta du coin de l'œil les regards épiant de ses deux nouveaux colocataires. Axel aurait bien rétorquait mais quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il savait pour le brun mais que le blond le porte aussi l'intriguait. Il ne pensait pas que l'éducation Malfoyenne l'utilisait. Après tout, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué sur Malfoy Junior, mais bon, il n'était pas très observateur non plus à l'époque. L… Elle… L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs réprima un frisson en repensant aux douleurs, aux brulures, au sang qui coulait le de sa peau abîmée, aux cris et aux insultes qui l'accompagnait inlassablement, à la morsure du… Il se gifla mentalement pour se sortir de la spirale de souvenirs qui menaçait à nouveau de l'engloutir. Etre battu marquait l'extérieur que l'intérieur des êtres.

Les deux Serpentards rangeaient leurs propres effets tout en gardant un œil sur leur nouveau colocataire. Eux qui avaient cette chambre pour être tranquilles, qui pouvaient y parler et y agir sans masque, se retrouvaient coincé avec un parfait étranger débarqué d'on ne sais où et d'un chaton gris fouineur. Severus étouffa un soupir, l'année allait être longue….

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dans une chambre au septième étage de la tour Est, quatre Rouges et Or tenaient leur premier conseil de guerre de leur dernière année. Les Maraudeurs faisaient un bilan de cette ultime rentrée, encore inconscients qu'ils avaient mis les pieds sur un chemin sombre et pour la majorité sans issue.

Vautré sur son lit, James Potter jouait négligemment avec son Vif d'Or sous le regard admiratif de Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin semblait être plongé dans un grimoire se Sortilèges mais son regard inquiet quittait régulièrement les lignes pour se poser sur un brun charismatique à l'air triste. Sirius Black encaissait le contrecoup de la séparation avec son Familier. Juste une dernière année et les séparations ne seraient plus nécessaires. Maudit Dumbledore ! Il avait beau être un grand sorcier et avoir accueilli Remus, Sirius lui en voulait d'avoir interdit les Familiers. « Les Liens engendreraient trop de problèmes, les Familiers attaqueraient à la moindre contrariété… » Tu parles ! Kishia ne ferait jamais cela… ou plutôt si, ça serait une trop bonne occasion de manger. Le régime démoniaque était une des rares choses auxquelles le brun avait du mal à s'habituer, même après plusieurs années de Lien. Secouant la tête, il se releva et prit la parole, tirant chacun de ses occupations.

« Bien, je déclare la première réunion de la septième année ouvert ! »

« Bien parlé » reprit James en bondissant de son lit. « Nous avons plusieurs ordres du jours. En premier… »

« … Le cas Isatis » grogna Sirius. « Il faut venger l'affront qu'il nous a fait. Me mettre dans le même sac que Bellaumph… » James bâillonna son « frère » avant qu'il ne parte dans une tirade sans fin sur sa façon de penser concernant sa famille qui ne le laisserait que plus frustré qu'autre chose.

« Avant toutes choses, » commença Remus, « il faut faire des recherches. Un élève qui entre en septième année directement, c'est louche. »

« Un futur Mangemort ! »

« James et Sirius, calmez-vous. »

« Mais c'est un Serpentard, non ? »

« Certes. En parlant de Serpents, quel est le programme des festivités ? »

« Très bonne question Cornedrue. Je propose la numéro 342. »

« 342 ? Dès le début de l'année ? »

« Ben, il faut leur rappeler que nous sommes là, non ? Et puis, ça fera un avertissement au nouveau. »

« Ca marche pour moi. Peter ? Remus ? »

« Ca… ça marche pour moi aussi. »

« Puisse que tout le monde semble être d'accord. »

Avec des sourires goguenards, les quatre Gryffondors se mirent à rassembler les éléments nécessaires pour réaliser la numéro 342 de leur répertoire. Autant profiter de cette dernière année, non ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Axel se réveilla tôt et de mauvaise humeur. Il avait mal dormi et son estomac criait famine. La viande cuite en proportion humaine ne lui suffisait définitivement plus. Un _Tempus_ plus tard, le Libéré décida de profiter des deux heures restantes avant le petit déjeuner pour se remplir l'estomac. Bientôt, il se glissait dans les ombres des couloirs et atteignait sans encombre les hautes portes du Hall. Un pâle croissant de Lune luisait faiblement dans le ciel s'éclaircissant. L'aube. Le moment qu'Axel préférait pour la chasse, les animaux nocturnes baissaient leurs gardes, fatigués, et les diurnes se réveillaient à peine. Un moment idéal, accompagné d'une fraîcheur vivifiante.

Le Libéré pénétra dans une clairière brumeuse de la Forêt Interdite avant de relâcher les seules métamorphoses qu'il contrôlait et qui n'étaient pas bloqué depuis leur voyage temporel. Aussitôt, il sentit ses ongles s'allonger et se durcir, s'incurvant et s'effilant en de redoutable griffes tandis que ses canines devenaient plus longues et que ses pupilles s'affinaient. Kishia se posta à ses cotés en prenant sa forme démoniaque, la seule ne pas avoir était bloqué par le saut. Mais un énorme chat à deux queues et un être humain affublé de griffes et de crocs n'étaient se qui était de plus discret. Après un coup d'œil, les deux êtres disparurent sous les frondaisons. Un sourire étira les lèvres du plus jeune. La chasse commençait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Au cœur de la Forêt Interdite, dans une clairière circulaire presque surnaturelle, les centaures observaient les étoiles et leur ballet devenu chaotique depuis quelques semaines. Les évènements n'étaient plus lisibles et les plus anciens poussèrent un étrange soupir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Axel jeta un dernier regard à son apparence. Pas de coupures, de sang ou de brindilles ? Bien. Il était plus que temps de rentrer au château. Un chaton repu dans la capuche de sa veste, le jeune homme pénétra dans le Hall. Il était sur le seuil de la Grande Salle quand un concert de cris et de hurlements lui vrilla les tympans. Il lui fallu tout sa maîtrise pour garder un visage impassible, ne pas se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour les protéger - elles devenaient de plus en plus sensibles – ou encore lancer une salve de sortilèges et maléfices dans un instinct de défense et de survie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Maraudeurs guettaient avec impatience l'effet de leur potion. Les Serpentards s'attablaient avec leurs habituels visages impassibles et manières hautaines typiques de Sang-Pur. Sirius était un peu déçu. S'il n'arrivait pas dans les secondes à venir, le nouveau ne serait pas touché. 'Bah', pensa-t-il, 'il aurait droit à sa vengeance plus tard'.

A la table des Verts et Argent, Lucius et Severus cherchaient sans en avoir l'air leur nouveau colocataire. Ils voulaient mettre les choses au clair, surtout Lucius, mais le nouveau n'était plus là à leur réveil et son absence dans la Grande Salle les surprenait. Se serait-il perdu dans le château ? Après tout, c'était son premier jour à Poudlard. Le blond termina son toast et voulu attraper son verre quand il se rendit compte que cela lui était impossible. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le bras… Il n'avait plus de bras ! Sous les cris de frayeurs des autres tables, il découvrit que tous ses condisciples de Serpentards, toutes années confondues, avaient prit l'apparence de serpents de races diverses et variées. Il hissa de colère vers les quatre Gryffondors pliés en deux sur leur table quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et tourna son regard reptilien vers celles-ci.

Axel se tenait là, ses étranges robes de sorcier aux couleurs de Serpentard, son chat l'épaule, et observait la scène d'un regard impassible. Seul un sourcil relevé montrait sa surprise. Pourtant, Lucius put voir disparaître une baguette magique dans les plis de ses robes et la posture d'attaque du nouveau se détendre.

Le Lié traversa l'espace jusqu'à sa table d'un pas calme et félin, chaparda la seule cruche de jus de citrouille ayant échappée aux mouvements de paniques des élèves devenus serpents, c'est-à-dire celle réquisitionnait par Lucius pour son groupe. Ce dernier se mit à vociférer mais seuls des sifflements furent audibles pour les humains. Frustré, le leader des Verts et Argent se mit à jurer copieusement alors qu'Axel s'apprêtait à partir vers une place de libre avec sa cruche. Certes, un Malfoy ne jure pas, mais là, personne ne l'entendait, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, le nouveau s'arrêta un bref instant, tournant son visage vers le cobra blanc qui avait remplacé l'aristocrate et, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, hissa si bas que seul Lucius l'entendit.

« Langage Malfoy ! »

Puis il reprit sa route pour se glisser entre deux groupe s de couleuvres de toutes teintes, son sourire toujours en place alors qu'il vrillait ses yeux argent dans ceux, saphir, de son parrain avant de se servir tranquillement. Axel était certain que la blague était signé Sirius Black, elle ressemblait bien trop à ce qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes réalisé à Shamliar quelques mois plus tôt… ou plus tard.


	8. Chapitre Sept: Premiers Cours

**Chapitre Sept : Premiers cours**

Les Maraudeurs pestaient tout en se rendant à leur premier cours de l'année, à savoir Métamorphose. En fait, celui qui râlait le plus était Sirius. Il en voulait au nouveau personnellement et le regard que ce dernier lui avait adressé lors du repas l'avait déstabilisé, un peu comme s'il signifiait : « Je sais que c'est toi. » Sirius n'aimait pas être déstabilisé. Comment Isatis aurait savoir que c'était lui, ils ne se connaissaient pas ! L'autre point désagréable portait sur le fait que le nouveau s'était tranquillement installé au milieu des serpents pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Certes, c'était un Serpentard, et on aurait pût croire qu'il s'agissait d'une attitude typique de leur Maison si ces camarades de tablée n'étaient pas aussi paniqués. Les Serpentards n'avaient l'air d'apprécier plus que les autres leur totem. Et, dernier crime de cette liste, Isatis ne s'était pas transformé puisqu'il n'avait bu que deux verres de jus de citrouille alors que seuls les toasts étaient « assaisonnés ». Les trois autres Gryffondors râlaient pour une chose bien plus habituelle mais tout aussi désagréable… La majorité de leurs cours était en commun avec Serpentard.

Les Rouge et Or squattaient devant la salle de cours de leur Directrice de Maison quand un groupe de Serpentards, nouvellement redevenus humains, faisaient leur apparition, dardant des regards mortels sur quatre griffons en particulier qui ne se retenaient pas de sourire méchamment. Lucius et Severus arrêtèrent leur groupe de l'autre côté de la porte. On ne mélange pas les torchons et les serviettes ! Ce que chaque groupe de leader ignorait, c'était que tous deux cherchaient sans en avoir l'air la même personne. Personne qui, perchée sur le rebord de la fenêtre en face de la porte de la salle de classe, les observait depuis le début.

_« Sans flair ni sens de l'observation »_ renifla mentalement Kishia, confortablement installé dans l'habituelle capuche de son Libéré.

_« Se sont des humains. C'est normal, non ? »_

_« Dont un Lié, MON Lié, et un Loup-garou. Eux, au moins, aurait pût te repérer. »_

_« Que veux-tu ? Ils sont trop habitués à compter uniquement sur leur vue. »_

_« Mauvaise habitude. »_

_« Je sais. »_

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Minerva McGonagall, le chignon strict et la bouche pincée, ouvrit la porte sur la classe qui, elle le savait, allait lui causer plus d'ennuis que toutes les autres classes réunies. Les septièmes années Gryffondor/Serpentard. Les deux groupes se regardaient en chien de faïence, les muscles tendus dans une posture agressive. Elle retint un soupir et s'effaça pour les laisser entrer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lucius Malfoy et James Potter étaient à deux doigts de tirer leur baguette. Ils s'étaient encore rapprocher et allaient agir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage sévère de la sous-directrice de Poudlard. A regret, et non sans regards noirs, les deux groupes rentrèrent et prirent place, les Gryffondors à droite et les Serpentards à gauche. Axel jeta un coup d'œil aux élèves ainsi répartis. Il restait une place à la lisière des Rouge et Or, et il dût faire un effort pour dissimuler le sourire qui lui venait aux lèvres en prenant place aux côtés d'une jolie rousse aux yeux verts. Lily Evans, Préfète-en-Chef, Gryffondor ascendante Serdaigle, et accessoirement sa mère. Il se glissa donc silencieusement sur sa chaise, sortit plume, encre et parchemin et attendit religieusement de savoir si sa mère était aussi ouverte et intelligente qu'on le lui avait si souvent raconté, et si McGonagall avait quelque chose d'intéressant à lui apprendre, mais cela était secondaire à ce moment là.

Lily ne savait que penser du nouveau venu. Un Serpentard venant de lui-même s'assoir aux côtés d'une Gryffondor. N'était-il pas au courant des dissensions qui les divisaient ? D'un autre côté, il s'était assis au milieu des serpents au petit déjeuner aussi était-il tout simplement suicidaire. Ou peut être était-il différent ? Peut être était-il comme Severus à l'époque où ils n'étaient encore des enfants jouant dans le parc de Magnolia Street ? La jeune fille retint un soupir nostalgique mais ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil discret vers son ami d'enfance. Severus jouait négligemment avec sa plume, dardant parfois un regard mauvais vers les Gryffondors. Il était loin le temps de leur enfance…

« Avant toute chose, je vous rappelle que vos ASPIC sont à la fin de l'année et détermineront votre avenir. Tâchez de rester concentré et de vous entraînez régulièrement. Le programme de Métamorphose de septième année comporte plusieurs sujets théoriques et pratiques mais la majorité touche la métamorphose humaine, sur autrui ou sur soi-même, qu'elle soit partielle ou totale. Nous commencerons par la métamorphose partielle chez autrui. Mettez-vous par groupe de deux personnes puis nous commencerons. »

Lily se crispa légèrement. Les duos s'étaient fait avec les voisins de table et elle se retrouvait associée au nouvel élève de Serpentard. Celui-ci lui lança un regard légèrement moqueur mais néanmoins amical devant son air tendu.

Il s'agissait pour commencer de changer les cheveux de son partenaire. La formule, _Metacapilla_, s'accompagnait d'un mouvement de baguette sinueux. Il fallait aussi penser très fort au changement que l'on voulait voir apparaître. Quelques prises de notes et conseils plus tard, les étudiants passaient à la pratique et les résultats étaient… surprenants.

James et Sirius s'étaient mis ensemble et Cornedrue avait maintenant les cheveux lisses et longs tandis que Patmol se voyait affublé de boucles blondes. Peter essayait vainement de modifier les mèches châtains du loup-garou qui au bout de trois essais avait transformé les fins cheveux du petit Animagus en une épaisse tignasse crépue. Chez les Serpentards, Lucius avait vu ses cheveux devenir courts et noirs tandis que ceux de Severus étaient châtains clairs et ébouriffés. Les deux sœurs Black portaient maintenant la même chevelure lisse aile de corbeau. Quand au duo « mixte », Axel avait fait pousser les cheveux de sa mère jusqu'au bas du dos et avait parsemé sa crinière auburn de mèches feu et lie-de-vin. Cette dernière avait foncé et raccourcis ceux d'Axel en une coupe au carré un peu ébouriffé d'un blond cendré tirant sur le gris sombre. Ceux-ci formaient les paires les plus efficaces. Le reste des deux classes variait de l'absence de résultats à la calvitie en passant par les coupes les plus folles et les longueurs démesurées. Précisons néanmoins que l'exercice demandait consisté à rester dans les limites du naturel.

McGonagall mit fin aux exercices plus ou moins bien réussis et distribua quelques points avant de transmettre les premier devoir de l'année : une trentaine de centimètres de parchemin sur « _Comment détecter une métamorphose sur un être humain ?_ » et de les laisser se diriger vers leurs prochains cours, à savoir Botanique pour les Gryffondors et Divination pour les Serpentards.

Suivant les autres élèves vers leur salle de cours, Axel se demandait si conserver la Divination était une bonne chose. Il avait appris à y croire quelque peu depuis sa découverte de la prophétie qui guidait sa vie mais il restait septique. Malgré tout, si le professeur de cette époque avait un vrai don de troisième vue, cela allait lui causer quelques problèmes de couverture. Enfin, il verrait sur place.

La Divination avait lieu dans une autre tour du château qu'à son époque d'origine, et bien qu'on y rentre par une porte et non une trappe, l'ambiance y était similairement la même. Axel réprima un frisson aux souvenirs lugubres de Trelawney et prit sa place sur un pouf près de la fenêtre. Severus Snape n'avait pas gardé Divination après ses BUSES, au contraire de Lucius Malfoy qui profita de la situation, comme tout Serpentard qui se respecte, pour s'installer près du nouveau.

L'aristocrate ne pouvait nier que celui-ci, malgré ses étranges cheveux et vêtements avait un charisme des plus impressionnants. Mais Lucius était un leader, et nouveau charismatique ou pas, il se devait de rappeler certaines règles à son nouveau colocataire.

Au moment où le blond allait prendre la parole pour l'interpeler, le Lié tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte du fond. Celle-ci s'ouvrit trois secondes plus tard pour laisser place à … Mrs Trelawney bis ! Avec ses châles et ses bijoux en surnombre, une femme entre deux âges avançait à tous petits pas avec un regard qui se voulait rêveur mais qui semblait surtout hagard. Elle regarda un à un ses élèves, une quinzaine de suicidaires avant de se fixer sur Axel qui grimaça intérieurement.

« Les esprits me l'avaient annoncés, » commença-t-elle d'une voix soi-disant mystique. « L'arrivée d'un voyageur venu d'au-delà de la petite mer. Mais… je vois dans votre aura une ombre qui cherche à vous envelopper, mon cher. Elle s'enroule autour de vous comme un manteau et sa forme indistincte se précisera bientôt. Méfiez-vous, cher élève, l'ombre se rapproche pour vous prendre ! » Et dans le silence de la salle, le ricanement d'Axel résonna, glacial, moqueur. « Vous ne devriez pas prendre les avertissements des esprits à la légère, jeune homme ! »

Le Libéré avait repris son masque impassible et se concentra pour vriller ses yeux pâles dans ceux de son enseignante. Une ombre dans son aura ? Une forme indéfinie qui cherche à l'envelopper comme un manteau ? Evidemment qu'il était au courant. Sa part Démoniaque devenait de plus en plus importante et précise à mesure que le temps passait. Néanmoins, si cette femme pouvait vraiment lire les auras, il faudra qu'il s'en méfie. Projet à rajouter à sa liste, dissimuler son aura avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Le cours reprit un court normal et après avoir passé deux heures dans de vaines tentatives de lire à travers les runes celtes, les septièmes années de Serpentards se rendirent vers la Grande Salle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les Maraudeurs apprenaient vite. C'était la réflexion que se faisait Axel en observant les cheveux des Serpentards changeaient d'apparence pour prendre des aspects plus… repoussants : verdâtres, fins, et gras, ils pendouillaient lamentablement sur les épaules d'une part des condisciples du Libéré qui, dès la première vague d'assaut ressentit, avait lancé discrètement un bouclier de protection. Il finit par sortir de la salle, son opulente crinière blanche bien en vue, et partit en expédition. Il avait encore trois quarts d'heure avant le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques et voulait trouver un endroit pour s'entrainer. Un lieu vaste et résistant, que personne ne pouvait trouver au hasard… La Salle sur Demande était donc à proscrire, trop risquée.

Il déambulait dans un couloir abandonné du quatrième étage de l'aile Ouest quand une violente douleur lui vrilla la base des oreilles. Un douleur telle que sa vue se brouilla et que le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sol, les mains plaqués sur les oreilles. Secoué de tremblements, il tenta maladroitement de joindre Kishia mais leur lien télépathique semblait disparu. Axel étouffa un gémissement entre ses dents sous une vague accrue de douleurs avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sur le sol, Kishia paniqué à ses côtés.


	9. Chapitre Huit : Repères

**Chapitre Huit : Repères**

Severus Snape était au regard des autres un Serpentard dans toute sa connotation péjorative. Le regard glacial, le visage impassible et l'ironie mordante, il n'en restait pas moins un excellent élève, surdoué en Potion et sachant attraper les opportunités quand elles se présentaient. Bras droit du Prince des Serpentards, Severus possédait néanmoins son propre charisme, une sombre aura qui attirait malgré le fait que la Nature n'avait pas été des plus généreuse avec lui.

Pourtant, si on observait plus profondément, en dessous des apparences, on pouvait découvrir un adolescent à la chaire meurtrie, peu sûr de ses capacités en dehors de l'Art noble que sont les Potions, forcé d'apprendre la Magie Noire et portant un masque derrière lequel il se dissimuler pour se protéger. Son seul ami était le Sang-Pur Lucius Malfoy. Pour quelle raison le jeune aristocrate arrogant avait-il choisi de prendre sous son aile le jeune Sang-Mêlé, cela l'avait fait réfléchir de longues heures avant qu'il ne comprenne. C'était si simple qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé avant ce jour-là.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Vert et Argent parcourrai les couloirs dans l'espoir d'atteindre le seul endroit sûr qu'il connaissait, à savoir une salle secrète, verrouillée par un mot de passe et située dans un couloir inutilisé du troisième étage de l'aile Ouest. Faisant le trajet presque quotidiennement depuis près de six ans, il connaissait par cœur les moindres recoins, détails et défauts du couloir aussi ne faisait-il pas grand cas de là où il marchait. Il aurait dû pourtant.

Refaisant mentalement le protocole d'une potion avancée dont il comptait entreprendre la réalisation dans la semaine, un choc accompagné de la désagréable sensation d'une chute lui fit perdre le compte des gouttes de sang de salamandre à ajouter à la préparation. Reprenant son équilibre en étouffant un juron, il se retourna et étudia le sol. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait rien qui puisse le faire trébucher dans cette partie du trajet. Pas habituellement en tout cas.

Dans la pénombre du couloir à peine allégée par d'étroites meurtrières largement espacées, la chevelure blanche du nouveau Serpentard semblait briller de sa propre lumière, s'étalant sur les pavés sombres pour encadré le visage crispé par la douleur de leur propriétaire. A ses côtés, le petit chat gris posait de grands yeux presque inquiets – pour autant qu'un chat puisse avoir un regard inquiet. Est-ce seulement possible ? – sur son maître. Reprenant contenance, Severus se pencha vers la silhouette inconsciente et tendit une main vers sa gorge pour y chercher le pouls. Il arrêta brutalement son geste à quelques millimètres de la peau blanche d'Axel. Pourquoi donc s'inquiétait-il ? Ce nouveau n'était qu'un inconnu, un emmerdeur qui venait squatter leur refuge, à lui et à Lucius, et mettre son nez dans leurs affaires. Il se secouait mentalement quand il gémissement lui parvint. Retirant promptement sa main, Severus se redressa et recula quelque peu, se fondant dans les ombres d'un recoin.

Sur le sol, Axel se recroquevilla sur le sol, les paupières tremblantes, en émettant une plainte sourde entre ses dents serrées. Puis, tenant sa tête entre ses poings, il se dressa doucement pour s'asseoir avant de regarder fixement Kishia tout en se massant les tempes dans le vain espoir que la sensation du passage d'un troupeau d'hippogriffes s'estompe.

« Par les crocs de Renylos ! Kya' ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ca fait un mal de chien en plus. »

Axel sembla sur le point de rajouter quelque chose quand il se tourna vivement vers l'angle où Severus s'était dissimulé. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre mais se releva doucement et se recomposant un masque impassible. Un bref _Tempus_ lui apprit qu'il était resté inconscient près d'une demi-heure aussi reprit-il sa route vers les couloirs habités et les salles de classe.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques se déroulait en bordure de la Forêt Interdite. Le professeur Gobeplanche avait un air pincé et regardait les élèves de septième année de Serpentard se rassemblait devant elle avec une expression d'ennui certain sur le visage. Ce cours-ci était d'une heure et en classe seule. La femme qui leur faisait face commença un cours théorique sur les symptômes caractéristiques des maladies les plus courantes qui touchaient les équidés magiques, à savoir les Licornes, les Sombrals, les Chevaux du Diable et les Bayards, pour les plus connus et visibles pour les sorciers. Axel rajouta à sa liste les gigantesques chevaux qui tiraient le carrosse de l'Académie Magique Française de Beauxbâtons.

Le Libéré prenait distraitement des notes. La présence de la Forêt, et surtout des animaux qui y vivaient, si proche, lui donnait envie de chasser, juste pour le plaisir de pister de courser ses proies. Oh, pas les tuer. Il avait manger le matin-même, suffisamment pour ne pas avoir faim sur la semaine à venir. Mais l'adrénaline bouillonnant dans les veines, l'excitation de la chasse, était une drogue dont chaque Démon était dépendant. Et Axel tombait irrémédiablement vers ce côté sauvage et sanglant de la créature démoniaque qui croissait en lui depuis qu'il avait brisé son propre Sceau.

Se giflant mentalement, il reporta son attention vers l'enseignante avant de dériver de nouveau. La pensée du Démon le ramena vers ses projets d'entraînements et de découvertes, puis vers la douleur qui l'avait traversé plus tôt. Il se massa de nouveau les tempes, comme pour estomper les dernières bribes de douleurs qui persistaient. Une discussion sérieuse avec Kishia s'imposait. Mais la boule de poils démoniaque, vite lassée par la voix faible et monotone de l'enseignante s'était faufilée dans les bois, transmettant télépathiquement avec un sourire qu'il devinait goguenard des sensations, des odeurs venues tout droit des sous-bois et qui lui titillaient les sens. Etouffant un soupir jaloux, Axel entreprit de noter les symptômes de la fièvre équine sans grand enthousiasme. Le fait de savoir que les deux heures suivantes se dérouleraient en compagnie du professeur Binns et des Gryffondors ne lui donnait aucunement une motivation supplémentaire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La journée se termina sans autre éclat et Axel se retrouva bientôt à picorer sans appétit une cuisse de poulet bien trop cuite à son goût dans une salle bien trop bruyante. Il savait qu'il devait donner le change puisque la condition de Démon, Lié ou Libéré devait rester secrète. C'était après tout l'une des premières règles qu'il avait apprise en arrivant à Shamliar. Garder sa véritable nature secrète afin de préserver la paix du Royaume des Démons.

Alors qu'il se levait pour reprendre ses recherches avant le couvre-feu, le poids de Kishia sautant dans sa capuche lui rappela l'après-midi et le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le voila, son futur repère, son nouvel espace d'entraînement. La Forêt Interdite ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver au cœur de cette dernière un lieu propice à ses projets et éloignés des sentiers utilisés par certains élèves de sa connaissance qui trainaient régulièrement hors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu et pour qui le Règlement Intérieur de l'établissement ne s'adressait pas à eux.

Avec un rictus de satisfaction, il se dirigea lestement vers la bibliothèque, prenant soin de prendre le chemin le plus long et le moins direct. Autant conserver sa couverture, il n'était pas sensé connaître le château. Et puis, il avait tout son temps, ce n'était pas comme si les devoirs étaient très longs ou difficiles pour le moment. Il était temps de commencer certains projets.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il longeait le rayon réservé à la Métamorphose, découvrant des volumes qui n'existaient plus à son époque. Choisissant les trois grimoires qui étaient le plus susceptible de répondre à son premier projet, il s'installa à une petite table située sous une fenêtre et se plongea dans la lecture.


	10. Petite note

Vous les haïssez? Moi aussi. Je déteste les notes qui arrivent alors qu'on attend un chapitre. Enfin, pour peu qu'il y ait encore quelques personnes qui guettent mes textes.

Alors, non. Akira n'est pas décédée, pas encore du moins. Juste en surmenage. Le prochain qui me dit que les études, c'est compatible avec plein de choses à côté, je l'étripe. Hum... Je le disais moi-même il y a quelques années. Enfin, ma vie n'est pas la question. Mon rythme devrait se calmer momentanément dans les mois qui viennent. Ce qui me laissera le temps de retourner à mes histoires (qui me manquent!). Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de vous...

J'ai relu _Daemonia_, du moins ce qui est écrit et posté (Arg, horreur, que de fautes!Je suis irrécupérable!) et je me suis rendu compte que mon style d'écriture avait beaucoup changé, sans compter quelques incohérences repérées dans la trame. Rien de bien problématique mais je voudrais votre avis. Est-ce que j'enchaîne avec la suite malgré la rupture de style? Ou bien je réécris le tome deux (je laisse le tome 1 intact dans tous les cas), histoire de corriger tout ça?


	11. Petite note - Suite & Fin

Voila, la décision est prise.

Je recommence le deuxième Arc à zéro. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont donné leur à avis, et à ceux qui continue d'être là pour les aventures de Kishia et Harry. Vous les retrouverez d'ailleurs d'ici quelques heures, le temps que FanFiction charge la nouvelle histoire, sous le nom de Daemonia - Deuxième arc - Isatis (2013).

On se retrouve là-bas!


End file.
